<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bartlet Interview by Hackney123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062302">The Bartlet Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123'>Hackney123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Washington Live [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having come off second best with former President Santos Christian Salviant is interviewing former President Josiah Bartlet. Due to the missteps in the two terms he was in office Christian thought he would be able to get one up on a guest the first time in about two months this would have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Washington Live [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bartlet Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - If you have not read any of the other stories in the series it does not matter but please remember that Christian Salviant ad the show Washington Live are figments of my imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christian Salviant bounded on to the set for the last show of the series he was hoping to go out on a high. Since leaving office President Bartlet had not given any interviews so Christian was surprised when he agreed to come on his show.  He would be less pleased to know that he had had told his former senior staff members that he wanted a piece of that young punk’s ass. Although not in those exact words.  Looking straight at the Camera Christian said.</p>
<p>‘Tonight, it is my great honour to welcome onto the stage a man who since leaving office has not given any interviews.  I am therefore deeply honoured to welcome former President of the United States Josiah Bartlet. Please give him a warm welcome.’</p>
<p>As President Bartlet walked on the set using his cane the audience clapped.  Once President Bartlet was seated Christian Salviant took his seat and said.</p>
<p>‘Welcome to the show and thank you for agreeing to come on. I know you do not normally give interviews this in fact being your first.’<br/>‘Thank you for having me after watching your interviews with some of my former staff I thought it was something I should do so that I can set the record straight on some of the major controversies of my two terms. I should say right off that the biggest mistake I made was not trusting my staff over my MS diagnosis. When I first ran for the Presidency, I did not tell my campaign team that I was suffering from MS. That was a huge mistake I should have told them from the beginning and been upfront with the people.   What I and most politicians forget is that people are not stupid. We may treat them as if they are but when presented with the facts, they can be trusted to make the right decision.</p>
<p>‘I know that some people criticised me for my decision over the killing of Qumari Defence Minister Sharif.  I made the decision having taken advice from the Joint Chiefs and my Intelligence Advisers.  I agonised over the decision as I did with any decision that would result in the loss of life.  The taking of human life is the most difficult decision that any President can make. In this case there was the problem that we could not put him on trial as he had diplomatic immunity. While it would perhaps have been possible to get around the question of his immunity. We would still have needed to get him before a court with evidence that was admissible, and which would not put our national security at risk.</p>
<p>Having been criticised for taking a life in relation to the Qumari Defence Minister I was then criticised when after the roadside bombing in Gaza that took the life of two Congressmen and my friend Admiral Fitzwallace I did not immediately bomb the West Bank. My staff agonised and argued over that one. It was Commander Harper who you had on your show recently who was instrumental in reaching a conclusion to those peace talks.  I would have given her some recognition for that, but she said she would rather not be accused of killing a President, so I did not.  Commander Harper is a fascinating woman. In all the time I have known her she has always worked behind the scenes without any public notice to do what is in the countries best interest.  She always told me what I needed to know not what I wanted to hear.’</p>
<p>As President Bartlet took a breath Christian Salviant said.</p>
<p>‘We need to take a break more from President Bartlet.’ Under his breath he added I might even get a chance to ask a question.</p>
<p>At their Wisconsin house Donna and Josh were watching the show with them was Sam and Ainsley.  The four of them were enjoying watching they were all wondering how the former President would deal with the interview as there was a lot of ammunition that could be used against him.</p>
<p>As the break finished Christian Salviant said.</p>
<p>‘Welcome back we still have with us President Bartlet. Thank you again for coming on the show.’</p>
<p>‘As I said thank you for having me. I think the most contentious decision of my time in office came on my last day when I pardoned Toby Ziegler for leaking classified information.  It was not a decision I made lightly.  I understood the fallout that would come from doing it. In the eight years of my Presidency that was the only decision I made without the benefit of advice. Of course, by that time most of the people I would ordinarily rely on for advice were not available. Claudia Jean Cregg who was available and was a close friend of Toby did not offer any advice even though it was not sought. I do know that many people have tried to draw her out on that point, but she has resolutely kept her own counsel on the subject.</p>
<p>As I look back on my two terms, I do have some regrets. One of the biggest is not to have changed the rules so that Donna Moss and Josh Lyman could have perhaps started their relationship earlier.  In that respect one of the things I could perhaps have done and maybe should have done is changed the rules so that I could have promoted Donna Moss.  Perhaps the main reason for not doing so is that it would have meant transferring her to another part of the West Wing. However, that would have meant that somebody else would need to keep Josh organised.  Over the years many people have spread rumours that the two of them were having an affair while they were working at the White House. I know for a fact that they were not in this respect I concur with the report of the Inspector General.</p>
<p>Looking at his watch President Bartlet said.</p>
<p>‘There is me rambling on about my time in office, but this is your show I am sure that you have some questions you want to ask me.’<br/>‘We are unfortunately out of time, but you have covered most of the matters I wanted to ask about.  Can I ask you to all give a big hand to my guest President Bartlet.’</p>
<p>After the show, the only question left was whether Christian was going to resign tonight or wait to be sacked in the morning</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>